piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/Open Beta is Here!
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by The Crew on Sept. 19, 2017, midnight Ahoy, everyone! The day is here! And we’re so excited! Ready the sails, take the wheel! Open Beta launches at 3PM EDT… TODAY! We’ve said it a million times and we’ll say it again! We couldn’t have gotten here without your support. It has been a long journey since September 2015 when we launched Closed Alpha, and we’ve seen this community grow from 106 members to over 100,000! None of us could have expected the game to become the success it is! Thank you all so much. In case you’ve been marooned on some desert island until now, "Open Beta" means that the game no longer requires a Beta Key to login, and the 3-hour time limit has been removed! Unlimited play and unlimited access for everyone, all for free, as is our promise to you! Now, we have a few fun announcements. We have doubled the number of playable oceans in-game from 8 to 16. This is more oceans than the original game had upon closing. Also, Abassa is running on 250% more server resources than previously. Andaba is running on 175% more resources than previously, and all other districts are running on 140% more resources. Now, without further ado, we’re pleased to announce the names of our eight new oceans! You may notice a few familiar ones! They are… Belleza, Bequermo, Exuma, Juntos, Ladrones, Levanta, Sabada, and Temprano. They join our pre-existing oceans: Abassa, Andaba, Aventurado, Jovencito, Marineros, Nocivo, Poderoso, and Valor. And this wouldn’t be a TLOPO milestone without some good old-fashioned redeem codes. This time, we have some all-new, never-before-seen items! These codes will expire on October 3rd. If you redeem any of this items with a full inventory, you will not receive the item and will be unable to redeem it again. Mark ye well, mates! We’re also excited to announce the winners of our recent Talk Like a Pirate Contest! There were so many amazing entries that we just had to add a sixth winning phrase! These phrases will be in-game when we launch today! Congrats to the winners! In celebration of this momentous occasion, we will also be hosting a staff member meet and greet at 8PM EDT on Andaba Isla Perdida beach. We hope to see you there! Oh, and one final thing. A new launcher design will be releasing soon! You should see a revamped background and our new logo when it launches. We’ve even added some additional performance enhancements along the way, Savvy? Want a preview at the new design? Take a look at this post’s cover! If you like the launcher design a lot, you can download it and a ton of other designs from our wallpapers page ! That’s all the info we have for now! Thanks again for your support, everyone! It is time to begin a new chapter! And we’re so excited to have you all here with us. Fair winds, The Crew @ The Legend of Pirates Online ---- Open Beta FAQs Q: What will happen to my Beta Key? A: You won’t be needing it anymore! Previously, Beta Keys allowed players to bypass the queue and session time limits. With Open Beta, all players have unlimited playtime! Players who had Beta Keys will receive a reward that will be announced later. Don’t worry! If you don’t have a key, there will be a period of time to redeem any unused Beta Keys we may have laying around. Q: What will happen to the 3-hour time limit? A: It’s gone! Players who previously did not have Beta Keys are no longer logged out after 3 hours. They are able to play as long as they want without any interruptions! Q: What will happen to the Queue? A: The Queue is still present, but will be rarely used. To ensure that the servers are not overloaded, players may have to wait in the Queue if there is high traffic in-game. This is the industry standard. Many games, especially when opening up to a large audience, will use queues to ensure everything runs smoothly. If the Queue ever pops up, Beta Key holders will no longer be able to skip it. Everyone is on an equal playing field. Q: Will my pirates be wiped? Will we have to start over? A: Nope! All pirates are intact. You should see no effect on your pirate’s progress. Q: Does this mean that the game is complete? A: No, but we’re getting there! There are still lots of bugs that need fixing and a few more features that need to be added back to the game. But we’re ready to take the next step and open our doors to everyone. Q: How are the servers going to handle it? A: We have updated our servers to a brand new design to better serve our growing population. We designed this new infrastructure with a massive population in mind and expect it to be a solid design suitable for the next upcoming years. One major change is the introduction of 8 new oceans! Category:Blog posts Category:News